Power Outage
by MidoriNekoHime
Summary: After a "mysterious power outage" Dave follows Dirk to fight on the roof, however the fight seems to be something different in the brothers' eyes. NSFW Stridercest Homesmut


Trigger warning: Smut and Strider Sexiness

Dave Strider: -expressionless face-  
Dirk Strider: -poker face-  
Dirk Strider: i brought pizza  
Dave Strider: *expressionless  
Dirk Strider: *throws onto counter*  
Dave Strider: Apple juice?  
Dirk Strider: sure lil man  
Dirk Strider: *gets paper plates and wine glasses*  
Dirk Strider: how many pieces?  
Dave Strider: *grabs juice* four  
Dirk Strider: *puts pizza on plate* *grabs glasses and sits on couch*  
Dirk Strider: what ironic shows are on at this time of night  
Dirk Strider: *flips through channels*  
Dave Strider: SBAHJ  
Dirk Strider: hella  
Dirk Strider: *poker face*  
Dirk Strider: ok, that's ironic  
Dirk Strider: he DID warn him about the stairs  
Dave Strider: *flops onto couch and stares at the tv, slowly taking a bite of the pizza* Yeah man. Ironic genious.  
Dirk Strider: who the hell takes time to animate these i mean really  
Dirk Strider: you have to TRY to make them this shitty  
Dave Strider: *sits up and pulls a smuppet out from cushions* *throws it across room* I know man..  
Dirk Strider: *lightning fast speed, catches smuppet* woh, easy on the pupets  
Dirk Strider: gotta be delicate, like this  
Dirk Strider: *pushes plump rump into daves face*  
Dave Strider: *finishes glass of juice* bro, you need to quit it with those stupid puppets... *pushes puppet away*  
Dirk Strider: *within a second, grabs cal, sets down smuppet*  
Dirk Strider: oh, it looks like cal wants to play  
Dave Strider: *winces* Fuck man, you're ruining SBAHJ time.  
Dirk Strider: how can you even keep watching those  
Dirk Strider: shouldn't you be doing KID things like playing with that egderp kid  
Dave Strider: They're satirical genious bro  
Dirk Strider: thats it, im calling  
Dave Strider: And egderp and I are taking a... Sabbatical...  
Dirk Strider: what hiatus are you speaking of?  
Dave Strider: *stares intently at the tv* differences. Ectobiology is shit man.  
Dirk Strider: *smirks at irony*  
Dirk Strider: *begins to walk off*  
Dave Strider: *casually flips Dirk off and looks away*  
Dirk Strider: *grabs katana*  
Dirk Strider: *casually walks to roof*  
Dirk Strider: *cuts power to house*  
Dave Strider: *jumps up and grabs SORD, following quickly in the darkness*  
Dirk Strider: *runs hand through hair*  
Dirk Strider: such a sugoi night today, nee, nii-chan?  
Dave Strider: *squints and tries to make out Dirk's position* what the fuck, bro?  
Dirk Strider: so, care to tell me why has been calling me?  
Dave Strider: *grips SORD tighter and crouches* no  
Dirk Strider: Kankri has been talking my ear off. Something about a class field trip. Why didn't you tell me?  
Dirk Strider: *begins trotting over to dave*  
Dave Strider: 'Cause I'm not going *shrugs nonchalantly* and John's going with Karkat...  
Dirk Strider: oh. What happened to that Terezi chick?  
Dirk Strider: OH, wait. Wasn't she the one that choked on red chalk  
Dirk Strider: fuck, ok, i see. Vantas hmmm.  
Dirk Strider: Sounds... interesting  
Dave Strider: No. Not Vantas. *scowls in the darkness*  
Dave Strider: I don't fucking... Not Vantas. Especially not Kankri.  
Dirk Strider: Now that I think about it, kankri becomes silent around Crounus  
Dirk Strider: But they're both going on the school trip.  
Dirk Strider: This could be interesting  
Dirk Strider: I understand lil man  
Dirk Strider: Why are you up here anyways?  
Dave Strider: *relaxes and drops SORD* cause the power is out. I came to see what was up.  
Dirk Strider: hm, I wonder why  
Dirk Strider: *cal slaps daves' ass*  
Dave Strider: *blushes lightly* fucking Cal!  
Dirk Strider: Cal isn't going to be the one fucking tonight  
Dirk Strider: *by this time, dirk is standing infront of dave*  
Dirk Strider: *takes off daves' glasses* we don't need these, do we?  
Dirk Strider: *takes off mine*  
Dave Strider: *inhales deeply and bites lip* Dirk...  
Dirk Strider: *pulls daves knee and drops him to the floor*  
Dirk Strider: *hears a lould thud*  
Dirk Strider: shit man, you alright? didn't think you'd go down that hard  
Dave Strider: *groans softly and rubs back of head* Fuck. What the hell was that man?  
Dirk Strider: *grabs daves chin and looks into his eyes*  
Dirk Strider: don't speak, cal will hear *winks*  
Dirk Strider: *has cal around neck*  
Dirk Strider: *holds down daves arms*  
Dirk Strider: even in the darkness, i can still feel you heating up under me  
Dirk Strider: lil slut  
Dave Strider: What are you doing Dirk? *whispers huskily* Fuck. Don't... Even...  
Dirk Strider: *forces mouth open* *slowly explores daves mouth*  
Dirk Strider: *tries to dominate daves' tounge with his own*  
Dirk Strider: *in, and out, in, and out daves' mouth gets fucked by dirks tounge*  
Dirk Strider: s-shit... dave... i- *moans*  
Dirk Strider: *left hand cups daves' face, moaning into him with each breath*  
Dave Strider: *sucks Dirk's lower lip into his mouth and bites it softly*  
Dirk Strider: *takes hand down a bit lower, grabbing daves' chin*  
Dirk Strider: *leans his head to the side as dirk begins nipping at his neck*  
Dirk Strider: *licking, sucking, biting, in once place. over and over*  
Dirk Strider: heh, that's sure to leave a mark  
Dave Strider: *trails hands down Dirks sides, teasing the skin right above his belt line* *moans and gasps softly, scraping his nails against Dirks skin*  
Dirk Strider: *drags lips to another piece of flesh and begins biting*  
Dirk Strider: *tugs at daves' shirt*  
Dirk Strider: *dirks' hand beings exploring daves flesh, leather to skin*  
Dave Strider: *curses violently under his breath as he breathed deeply*  
Dirk Strider: *brings his hand to daves' nipple and tweaks*  
Dirk Strider: *his head slowly goes lower to his other nipple, and beings sucking*  
Dirk Strider: *tounge, wrapped around the piece of flesh*  
Dave Strider: *moans loudly, arching his back*  
Dirk Strider: *slowly, tauntingly, places kisses down every one of daves finley tuned abs*  
Dirk Strider: *lower, lower*  
Dirk Strider: *licks the skin right above the belt line*  
Dirk Strider: *gives dave a seductive look*  
Dirk Strider: *slowly, undoes daves belt*  
Dave Strider: *gasps and bites his lip harshly* I'm not going to beg, Dirk.  
Dave Strider: But you need to hurry the fuck up and quit this teasing shit.  
Dirk Strider: oh, is that so? *hand traces thigh*  
Dirk Strider: *grases daves crotch*  
Dirk Strider: *places palm of hand on fabric and kneeds*  
Dirk Strider: *unzips daves' pants, looking too tight for him now*  
Dirk Strider: *kisses through fabric*  
Dirk Strider: *over and over, planting sweet wet kisses all over his boxers*  
Dave Strider: Fuck! *groans, his voice deep and guttural*  
Dirk Strider: *slides daves' boxers and pants all the way off*  
Dirk Strider: *touches daves' member lightly, then grabs his length with his palm*  
Dirk Strider: greedy, aren't we?  
Dirk Strider: *strokes get faster and faster*  
Dirk Strider: *stops right before dave can cum*  
Dave Strider: Fuck you! *blushes violently* what do you want?!  
Dirk Strider: *over and over, dirk strokes until his lover is right on the edge again*  
Dirk Strider: *once, again, stops before dave can finish*  
Dirk Strider: *places three fingers on daves lips* Suck.  
Dave Strider: *takes fingers into mouth instantly and sucks, twirling tongue around them*  
Dirk Strider: enough *takes fingers out*  
Dirk Strider: *grabs daves member with his dry hand*  
Dave Strider: *moans submissively*  
Dirk Strider: *takes one finger and prods it at daves' entrance, looking for any objections*  
Dave Strider: *bucks hips slowly* a- ah!  
Dirk Strider: *slowly, explores dave, in and out*  
Dirk Strider: relax lil man  
Dirk Strider: *takes second finger and enters*  
Dirk Strider: *curls fingers, trying to find daves' sweet spot*  
Dave Strider: God... *relaxes slowly* don't... Don't stop.  
Dirk Strider: *in and out, flexing fingers*  
Dirk Strider: *begins to sissor*  
Dave Strider: *white hot spark flash through vision, bursts red eyes open*  
Dave Strider: Fuck, bro!  
Dirk Strider: found it  
Dirk Strider: *enters third finger without warning*  
Dirk Strider: *begins to hit daves sweet spot, dead center each time*  
Dave Strider: *screams and pants* What... Did you just do?  
Dirk Strider: *does it again*  
Dirk Strider: *over and over* Fuck dave, you're so hot  
Dirk Strider: *slowly takes fingers out*  
Dirk Strider: *begins taking off pants*  
Dave Strider: Hurry up!  
Dirk Strider: *stands up, removes boxers and pants*  
Dirk Strider: *gets back on the ground and lines himself with daves' entrance*  
Dave Strider: *pants and pulls Dirk onto him* now...  
Dirk Strider: *looks at dave* You sure about this?  
Dave Strider: Fuck me *moans lustfully*  
Dirk Strider: *slowly enters dave, goes in 2 inches, comes out 1, goes in 3 goes out 1*  
Dirk Strider: *grabs daves hips*  
Dave Strider: *screams and bites Dirks neck roughly*  
Dirk Strider: *eases the rest of himself into dave*  
Dirk Strider: *thrusts hard*  
Dirk Strider: dave *can barley catch breath* theres something you should know about striders. we dont' 'hump' we fuck. HARD.  
Dirk Strider: *slams into dave*  
Dirk Strider: *over and over until dirk finds daves' sweet spot*  
Dave Strider: *gasps and throws head back* don't stop. Don't you dare fucking stop.  
Dirk Strider: *slams into dave at full force landing on his most sensitive spot*  
Dirk Strider: *not stopping his relentless attack, dirk grabs daves neck and roughly pulls him in for a rough kiss*  
Dirk Strider: Im not stopping, don't worry  
Dave Strider: *kisses back roughly, groaning* I'm... Close...  
Dirk Strider: *hand begins to venture down to daves member and grabs the shaft*  
Dirk Strider: *begins pumping dave*  
Dave Strider: Please... Keep doing that. Just like that... *humps Dirks hand*  
Dirk Strider: s-shiiitt..-ave.. i can't hold o- on for mu- *moans*  
Dirk Strider: *begins thrusting as hard as he can*  
Dirk Strider: *pace of pumping matching that of thrusting*  
Dave Strider: *screams and cums all over Dirks hand and their stomachs*  
Dirk Strider: *cums inside dave, filling the younger*  
Dirk Strider: FUCK Dave  
Dirk Strider: *breathes heavily*  
Dave Strider: *gasps and tries to regain breath*  
Dirk Strider: *knees can barley suppot him, he falls ontop of dave*  
Dirk Strider: *cups daves face with both hands and kisses him, exploring his mouth once more*  
Dirk Strider: I love you, Dave  
Dave Strider: *hums monotonously into Dirks mouth as their tounges dance together* I love you, too, bro.  
Dirk Strider: Wanna join me for a shower?  
Dave Strider: Yyes...  
Dirk Strider: Oh shit, I think the neighbors heard us *grabs daves hand and rushes to the door*  
Dave Strider: Fuck! *runs and winces, trying to catch up with Dirk*  
Dirk Strider: none of your wincing, *picks dave up princess style*  
Dave Strider: Fuck you...  
Dirk Strider: *walks to bedroom and sets dave down* wait here  
Dirk Strider: *goes to the bathroom and starts up a bath*  
Dirk Strider: *goes back into bedroom* Lets go, hime-sama  
Dave Strider: *nods and breathes deeply, closing his eyes and begins to drift off*  
Dirk Strider: *picks up dave*  
Dirk Strider: A bro doesn't let his lil bro go to sleep dirty  
Dirk Strider: *slowly sets dave in the bathtub*  
Dirk Strider: *scoots behind him*  
Dave Strider: *opens one eye indignantly* come on, man. You demolished my ass. Let me sleep in peace... *sighs at the warm water*  
Dirk Strider: *grabs the soap and begins washing dave*  
Dirk Strider: just like that horribly ironic tv show once said "scrub scrub scrub until the waters' brown"  
Dirk Strider: dave, lift your arms  
Dave Strider: *lifts arms slowly* racist show  
Dirk Strider: heh *scrubs dave*  
Dave Strider: *smirks and leans back against Dirk*  
Dirk Strider: *after 20 min of scrubbing, gets out of dub, picks up a towel and picks up dave*  
Dirk Strider: come on sleepy head  
Dirk Strider: *brings him to his room and dries them both off*  
Dirk Strider: ok, /now/ you can sleep  
Dirk Strider: *pulls dave under the covers*  
Dave Strider: *nods and grabs Dirks hips, cuddling him*  
Dirk Strider: *kisses daves head* good night lil bro  
Dave Strider: Good night bro


End file.
